WO 01/84099 (Sensirion AG) discloses a sensor module and a method for the production of the same. The sensor module comprises a thermopile and an electronic evaluation unit integrated into a semiconductor substrate. As the electronic evaluation unit is located on the same substrate as the thermopile, temperature differences can thus be measured with greater accuracy and lower susceptibility to interference.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,154,372 (Sensirion AG) discloses a micromechanical flow sensor with tensile coating. The sensor, in particular a flow sensor, is integrated on a semiconductor device and comprises a measuring element on a membrane.
US 2006/0289981 (Nickerson et al) discloses packaging logic and memory integrated circuits. This document discloses that logic and memory may be packaged together in a single integrated circuit package and that the logic may be stacked on top of the memory which may be stacked on a flex substrate. Such a substrate may accommodate a multi layer interconnection system.
WO 2005/104228 describes a sensor system that includes a sensor device and an integrated circuit for driving the device. The device includes a sensor body of a silicon-based material, an upper sealing member of a silicon-based material, and a lower sealing member of a silicon-based material. The upper sealing member and the lower sealing member are joined together to cooperatively house the body therewithin in an airtight manner. The device and the circuit are formed as a stacked body.
US 2009/0179751 describes a hybrid sensor/communication device and method.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,255,001 describes a thermal fluid flow sensor.
The listing or discussion of a prior published document or any background in the specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge.